When Opposites Meet
by linoy19997
Summary: He is the captain of the soccer team and the most popular guy in fairy tail high. She have abuse father, really bad social life in school and if that not enough every day she cuts herself. Trying to reunite with her beloved mother but what happened when the two opposites meet? Is her life about to change for the best or for the worst? MY FIRS FANFIC EVER mainly NaLu and other ships
1. when we meet

**When the joke and the abused girl meets**

A.N- this is my first fanfiction EVER so pls don't be too harsh, I hope this is good :)

I do NOT own Fail Tail or the charecters ( but i want to XD)

 **Chapter 1 – when we meet**

Natsu P.O.V

It was another normal day in Fairy Tail High: Gray and I were fighting in the cafeteria. Am I supposed to seat quite while ice-princes strip all over the place?! Hell no! So… I punched him and he got all worked out because of that, what a drama queen. Anyway, the demon aka Erza smacked us on the heads and said in a quite yet creepy ton "you two aren't fighting, are you?" of course we stopped in a blink of an eye. One day this woman is going to kill someone for sure! When the bell for the third period rang I went to Mr. Gildarts lesson of… of… I don't even know about what, ha-ha my bad.

I walked into the class and at on my chair. I stared at the students who came in with bored expression but then, I saw her.

Lucy P.O.V

I plugged my earphones into my ears and play my first song "cry" by Rihanna. I hate school but it's not like I can just skip it or else my dad will kill me, and he IS capable of doing that. When I was little (6 year old), my mom got killed from car accident, since then my dad changed. And a lot. He started ignoring me and after about 4-5 years he started to sexually abuse me. Now, 17 years old, I'm attending Fairy Tail High and if I won't bring good grades I will be punished, and hard… I walked to my class and sat in my desk next to the window. I stared outside while my thoughts started to flow and a single tear formed in my eye. Quickly, I whipped her with my hand because dad don't allow tears.

Mr. Gildarts enter the class and started to teach. He taught us geography, so basically I nearly fell asleep but I can't or else the students will start picking and bulling me. I turned my head and faced the most popular guy in school staring at me. I started to blush, shot my head to the other side and nearly broke my neck in the process. _I can't talk with I'll talk with him that group of girls will beat me up and I will destroy his reputation. I don't want to even start think what will happen if Mr. Heartfilia find out._ I shook my head trying get rid of the thoughts and listen to the lesson.

Class over and I started gather my things when Natsu came to my desk

Natsu P.O.V

When class was over I walked to that blond girl. During class she glanced to my way and quickly turned her head, it was wired. I came next to her while she packed her things. "Yo, what's up?" I asked but she wasn't answering so I tried again, maybe she didn't hear "hi, my name is Natsu. What's yours?" "Lucy" she answered so quite that I thought I imagined.

Before I could say another word she stood up, mumbled something – I think it was sorry – and ran off.

She wore a long sleeve white shirt and black mini skirt.

"What you staring at, flame-head?" ice-princes said and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Nothing you need to know, popsicle" I shot back. "What was that hot-breath?!" he said a bit louder. "Whatever you heard ice-princes" I shout at him and when another fight was about to start we both heard a scream.

* * *

 **A.N - Hey you guys! Ireally hope you liked this story, I want to know if i shouldcontinue or drop it. Anyway, pls R &R**

 ***grammar fixed***


	2. my life

**A/n hey guys! Thank you for comment. Here is next chapter. I made a little twist with the friendships cuz it started being BORING so here you go. Hope you'll enjoy ^-^**

 **Sabrina huish** **\- Thank you so much for loving this story! I hope you'd like this chapter too**

 **Mothman Is Single** **– OK! I'll put other ships but slowly. Thank you!**

Previously:

"What you staring at, flame-head?" ice-princes said and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing you need to know, Popsicle" I shot back.

"What was that hot-breath?!" he said a bit louder.

"Whatever you heard ice-princes" I shout at him and when another fight was about to start we both heard a scream.

Chapter 2

 **Levi P.O.V**

The third period's bell rang and I ran out of my class. I smirked evilly while I thought of my "Play Time" with my beloved boyfriend, Gajeel. We met in our usual spot next to the lockers. Our fun time is about to start! We spotted Lucy walking out of her class and started walk towards her. You should have seen her look when she saw us, she tried to escape but Gajeel was faster. He shoved her on the floor before I could reach her.

"What the hell Gajeel?!" I shouted on him.

"You took all the fun last time shrimp, now it's my turn" he answered.

Yeah, that's right. Gajeel and I like to beat up Lucy." Why?" You ask? Because she is a rich beatch who think that everything deserves her. Her damn family took away my family's store and Gajeel family's house. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy scream in pain. Gajeel kicked her stomach so hard that I think I heard few ribs broke. I joined him and punched her in the face. We both laughed while she ran off limping.

"This one was short" I said after I've done laughing.

"Yeah, but you saw how she ran off? That was priceless".

When I was about to answer Gajeel and I heard Natsu calling for us.

"You guys know what was that scream?" Natsu asked with a bit worry in his eyes. "That was Lucy" I said without thinking. Gajeel glare at me and then I realized what I said. "What?!" Natsu panicked even thou I don't know why.

I quickly said "Didn't you know that she is a weirdo? Sometimes she screams without a reason..." Hoping that he would buy it.

"Are you sure about that? I saw her in class and she seemed pretty normal to me" well shit.

"Yeah, she got her times" said Gajeel to back up the story I just made up.

"If you say so, metal-head" Natsu answered back, showing that he bought what we said. I mentally sight as we walked to our next lesson. The guys of course started a fight again. They are hopeless!

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I can. _What have I done to them? I don't even know them so they keep beating me up?_ I thought as I ran out of the school gates towards my home, if I can call it a home. More like "Hell 1" and school was "Hell 2". I kept running for 10 more minutes. When I came to Hell 1 I opened the door just to face Virgo our maid. She looked at me for a second and her eyes filled with sadness and concern. "Lucy! What happened to you? Your face is bleeding! Did you escape school? You know what your father will do..." she bombed me with questions while I stood quite and looked to the floor.

I knew very well what my father would do to me and I am very scared from this.

I started to walk towards my room when my father called me to his office. I started to shake and turned to his direction.

When I entered to the office all I could was dark, not because there wasn't light but because of that I saw my dad waiting for me with a look of a murderer in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WHEN YOU ESCAPTED SCHOOL?!" he shouted so hard that my ears rang afterwards. He came closer to me and grabs my wrist. I froze to the touch. I know what coming next...

 **Virgo P.O.V**

I started hearing the screams about 3 minutes after he called her to his office and I couldn't do a single thing to help the poor girl. I shut my eyes and started to walk to the other direction.

* * *

 _Time skip – 3 hours_

The screaming finally stopped and I walked to Mr. Heartfilia office to take Lucy to her room. I gasp quietly when I saw her. She was lying unconscious on the floor, naked with bruises all over her body. I putted some covers over her and started to walk away when I heard Jude say "One word and you are dead, understood?" "Yes sir" I answered afraid.

When we got to Lucy's room I putted her on the bed and started to bandage her.

Tears rolling down my face while I do so.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

School is finally over! Ugh, it took too long! I'm on my way home right now and I can't wait to arrive already. I just got a cat named Happy. I'm sorry... I can't pretend I'm not worry about that Lucy girl, something just seems off ya know? Before I realized I was in my front door staring in the open.

"Natsu-nii? Is everything alright? Something happened in school?" Wendy my little sister asked me and I snapped back to reality.

"Everything is fine Wendy" I gave her a toothy smile.

 _Maybe I am worried for nothing, but why am I worry from the first place? I don't even know that girl... oh well_ I shrugged and went to my room, get ready for dinner.

 _Time skip – 4 hours_

The day went by really quick. Wendy and I live on our own so we have to wash the dishes after dinner. When I done with that, Wendy already fell asleep. I carried her to her room and went to my room.

"Happy! Stop eating fish on my bad! Where the hell did you get one thou?" this cat is freaking amazing, he's got blue fur and his "meaos" sounds like "Aye!". When I removed him from my bad I fell asleep. Thinking about Lucy.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up in my room, Virgo was lying next to me.

"Virgo? Wake up" I whispered to her.

She started to moan quietly before she woke up too.

"Princess? How are you feeling?" she asked me immediately.

"Fine I guess" "are you sure? You look a little pale" she said with concern in her voice. I really don't want her to worry about me, she has too much to deal with already ... I shrugged the subject before she'll be too worry. "I'm fine" -I'm not- "I need to go to school" I said and got out of my bed. Once Virgo left I started to get ready.

* * *

I got to so my class and starred outside the window. _Mamma? What did I do that I deserve this life? Papa rape and beat me up almost every day, in school there is 2 bullies who keep bugging me! Tomorrow we'll meet, I can't wait to see you!_ Tears started drop on my desk without my notice. I plugged my earphones and play the songs.

 **You fascinated me** **  
** **Cloaked in shadows and secrecy** **  
** **The beauty of a broken angel**

 **I ventured carefully** **  
** **Afraid of what you thought I'd be** **  
** **But pretty soon I was entangled**

 **You take me by the hand** **  
** **I question who I am**

 **Teach me how to fight** **  
** **I'll show you how to win** **  
** **You're my mortal flaw** **  
** **And I'm your fatal sin** **  
** **Let me feel the sting** **  
** **The pain** **  
** **The burn** **  
** **Under my skin**

 **Put me to the test** **  
** **I'll prove that I'm strong** **  
** **Won't let myself believe** **  
** **That what we feel is wrong** **  
** **I Finally see what** **  
** **You knew was inside me** **  
** **All along**

 **That behind this soft exterior** **  
** **Lies a warrior**

 **My memory refused** **  
** **To separate the lies from truth** **  
** **And search the past** **  
** **My mind created**

 **I kept on pushing through** **  
** **Standing resolute which you** **  
** **In equal measure** **  
** **Loved and hated**

 **You take me by the hand** **  
** **I'm seeing who I am**

 **Teach me how to fight** **  
** **I'll show you how to win** **  
** **You're my mortal flaw** **  
** **And I'm your fatal sin** **  
** **Let me feel the sting** **  
** **The pain** **  
** **The burn** **  
** **Under my skin**

 **Put me to the test** **  
** **I'll prove that I'm strong** **  
** **Won't let myself believe** **  
** **That what we feel is wrong** **  
** **I Finally see what** **  
** **You knew was inside me** **  
** **All along**

 **That behind this soft exterior** **  
** **Lies a warrior**

 **Lies a warrior...**

 **You take me by the hand** **  
** **I'm sure of who I am**

 **Teach me how to fight** **  
** **I'll show you how to win** **  
** **You're my mortal flaw** **  
** **And I'm your fatal sin** **  
** **Let me feel the sting** **  
** **The pain** **  
** **The burn** **  
** **Under my skin**

 **Put me to the test** **  
** **I'll prove that I'm strong** **  
** **Won't let myself believe** **  
** **That what we feel is wrong** **  
** **I Finally see what** **  
** **You knew was inside me** **  
** **All along**

 **That behind this soft exterior** **  
** **Lies a warrior**

 **The pictures come to life** **  
** **Wake in the dead of night** **  
** **Open my eyes** **  
** **I must be dreaming**

 **Clutch my pillow tight** **  
** **Brace myself for the fight** **  
** **I've heard that seeing** **  
** **Is believing.**

* * *

 **Ok guys, that's it for chapter 2. The next chapters won't be update that quickly cuz I have school *sad expression***

 **The song called "warrior" by Beth Crowley.**

 **Hope you guys liked, thanks for reading. Pls R &R**

 _ **Linoy19997**_


	3. I'm fine!

**Astroman1000** **– I know this is intense but this is the base of the story. From now on the story is going to be less and less intense but still interesting. I promise!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N I DO NOT own Fairy Tail**

 **Previously:**

I got to so my class and stared outside the window. _Mamma? What did I do that I deserve this life? Papa rape and beat me up almost every day, in school there is 2 bullies who keep bugging me! Tomorrow we'll meet, I can't wait to see you!_ Tears started drop on my desk without my notice. I plugged my earphones and play the songs.

 **Chapter 3 – I'm fine!**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up this morning thinking about Lucy. _Why can't I get her off my mind?!_ I thought to myself while I walked inside the class. Juvia was all over Gray, as usual, Erza wasn't there (probably some student council president things) along with Jellal.

"Yo pervert! Put some cloths on" I shouted to ice-princess who sat next to my desk.

"What are you talking about, ash-Braine…- oh shit! Why is this keep happening?!" he ran out of the class trying to find his damn cloths. Seriously, what's up with that habit?!

"Gray-samaaaaa!" Juvia ran after him.

I sighed and turned around. She was there, blond hair in a side ponytail, pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. She stared outside the window with a sad expression on her face. It doesn't feel right, her being sad like that. I approached to her slowly remembering what Levi and Gajeel said about her times. She didn't noticed when I stood next to her so I tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention.

My eyes winded when I saw the bruises all over her face and that she was crying. She than lifted her hand and quickly shoved the tears.

"Hey, remember me? I'm Natsu. Is everything OK? You look a little down" as soon as I said that she faced the floor. _What's up with her? Why her face covered with all those injuries?_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

My eyes winded when I saw Natsu with concern in his eyes. I shoved my tears and faced the floor.

"Why do you care? You are the most popular guy in school and the soccer team's captain. Why you bother your mind with my issues?" I said with a low ton that I don't even think he heard. _That was the longest sentence I've ever said to someone in school_ I thought to myself facing him.

"Actually I don't know why I care so much but that doesn't matter right now! Why you have so much bruises on you face?!" He said, surprisingly a bit annoyed. I looked to the floor with a depressed look and sadness in my eyes.

 _Why does he care so much? Well, maybe I should tell him since this is my last day…_

Before I could say anything Mr. Dreyar entered the class.

"Natsu seat back in your sit!" he yelled on the pinkette.

"Geesh Laxus, what's the big deal?" Natsu said with his hands behind his head and walked to his seat.

"Show some respect flame-head" Gray said and somehow lost his cloths again. What's up with that?! I'm serious! Can't a guy keep his cloths on for like 10 minutes?!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRIPER?!" Natsu shouted at Gray back.

 **Everyone P.O.V**

Another fight started between Gray and Natsu. Laxus already gave up trying calm the two so he sat behind his desk. The fight between the two started to warm up to the point that there were flying chairs and tables in the class.

The rest of the students cleared the area trying not to get hit by the flying objects BUT Lucy didn't noticed the chaos because of the high volume music in her ears. Lucy once again stared outside the window, thinking about her life and how much she missed her mother.

Erza walked to the two and punched them, sending them to the other sides of class. The fight went down but not before a flying table hit Lucy.

"You two idiots have to stop those fights, look what you did" Erza said while she pointed on the trembling Lucy.

Lucy felt a sharp pain in her head and stomach but it wasn't something she couldn't handle, she had worse. She tried standing up but almost immediately started to fall.

Natsu who saw the upcoming fall, ran towards her and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! I'm taking you to the infirmary right away!" Natsu said. His voice full with stress and guilt while his eyes full with concern.

"It's ok, I don't need to go there" Lucy said, do not want the nurse to see her cuts and bruises she has. Lucy tried to stand one more time but failed.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, AND NOW" Natsu said determined while he lifted Lucy bridle style.

Lucy gave up protesting because she started feeling a little dizzy.

 ***MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLASS***

Gray grabbed his head, checking there isn't any bumps. Once he was satisfied with the results he started get up.

"Gray-sama! Are you OK? Juvia worry that you got hurt" Juvia said with concern in her voice and eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm fine Juvia, don't worry about me" Gray said slightly smile towards the blunnet. Juvia saw that and started blushing a few shades of red.

* * *

 ***on the way to the infirmary***

"You don't have to carry me you know… I can walk by myself" Lucy said in a low and a bit depressed ton.

"I am not letting you walk by foot. You saw what happened when you tried to stand" Natsu said without looking to her way. Suddenly he stopped walking and looked at Lucy "you didn't answer my question" he said.

Lucy looked away from the pinkette while she remembered what he asked her "not now" was all what she could say at the moment. Natsu accepted what she said and continue walking to the nurse room. The walk was quite.

When the two arrived the door Lucy knocked and opened her since Natsu couldn't.

"Good mor-Oh dear! What happened?" the nurse, Mavis, asked while helping Natsu put Lucy on the bad.

"N-Nothing really… I don't n-need h-help!" Lucy said and another dizziness overcome her.

"It doesn't look like you don't need any help, you full with bruises!" Mavise started diagnose the girl.

"A table hit her" said Natsu, a bit ashamed from the action.

"Natsu, do you mind telling me how this is happened? It doesn't look like a table was the only thing that hit her… more like a truck hit her!" the nurse said starting bandage the wounds on Lucy's exposed parts.

"It was a mistake! Ice-princess started throwing tables and chairs in class and one of them hit Lucy but Erza stopped us on time. She can't stand straight since then… I think she got dizziness"

"I-I f-f-fine!" Lucy stated when another wave of dizziness overcome her.

"Lucy dear, I need to diagnose the wounds under your cloths. Natsu can you please wait outside while I do so and walk her over to class when I'm done?" Mavise asked.

"Sure!" Natsu said. He exited the room and waited outside.

Lucy didn't want that! If Mavise will lift her shirt she would expose bruises that Lucy didn't want to be seen.

Mavise started approaching to Lucy. Lucy panicked and went back _This isn't good!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this chapter 3 for you. Thank you for reading my story!**

 **I would like you guys to tell how you want this story to continue from Lucy's side: better or worse.**

 **Vote about this by sending me what you want in PRIVAT massage.**

 **Anyway, please R &R this so I would know if I can to continue. **

_**Linoy19997**_


	4. You're not alone!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing and all of that, I'm too lazy to write everything ^.^**

 **I remind you: I am open to suggestions for the story line. If you don't like my story, no one make you read it. I'm happy with those who love it.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but school almost start and the updates are going to be less recent so I am apologize for the wait.**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail and its characters**

 **Previously:**

"Sure!" Natsu said. He exited the room and waited outside.

Lucy didn't want that that! If Mavise will lift her shirt she would expose bruises that Lucy didn't want to be seen.

 **Episode 4 – you're not alone!**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I understood that I have no way of escape from Mavise. I backed off with fear that she would be able to grab my shirt and move it it's happen she could see all the wounds and scars my dad did to me and can't explain this. The blond nurse saw my actions and came to me with her hands outstretched as if trying to catch abandoned puppy.

Suddenly an idea flashed in my mind! With the last of my power I started running towards the door. When I opened it strong arms wrapped around me and I couldn't move. _The touch is the same as my dad! He is here! I am about to die!_ I started to panic and my mind flashed possible situations about what my dad can do to me and how much I screwed this time. I backed off, trying get free from the grip but failed. I looked up to the owner of the hands "Natsu?" I asked a bit confused.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I waited outside the nurse room like Mavise asked. After about 5 minutes of TOTAL boredom the door banged open so I turned around to see the source. My eyes widened when I saw Lucy running towards me. I caught her so she won't fall, once I did so I felt her shaking. I decided not to let her go until she would calm down. _Much as I met her, I can't be a jerk and leave her shaking like that_ I thought while I tighten the grip around her but once I did so she started resisting and finally gave up. She looked at me, I barely heard her saying "Natsu?"

"Lucy, what happened? Why didn't you let Mavise help you?" I asked concerned. She didn't answered me, she gazed down and for some reason it made me angry that she refuse to share me with what she feels _what's up with you Natsu? Why you care so much about her?! She's kindda cu- STOP! What do you think now? You need to help her, don't think how cute she is!_

I snapped out of my wired thoughts when Mavise came out of her room.

"Natsu, can you walk her home? It doesn't seem like she wants my treatment so I think it would be better if ill release her home. Can you walk her home?"

I nodded and sat Lucy on the floor so I can go and grab my bag.

When I came back Lucy disappeared _I guess she doesn't want me to walk her home, oh well… I got practice now anyway so it came out pretty good. I hope ice-princess isn't late again! If he is, I will kill him with my bare hands (0.o)_. I started walking towards the filled.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu went to bring his bag and Mavise returned to her room to bring me some pain-killers. I saw my opportunity, took my bag and ran towards the school roof.

 _I can't take it anymore! I guess I won't commit suicide tomorrow but today… oh well, at least ill meet my mother sooner._ I felt the edges of my mouth curving into a small smile while I thought about my mom. I miss her so much!

I reached the roof and sat on the floor.

"The least I can do is write my last letters…" I said and took few papers from one of my notebooks and a pen.

 **Time skip – Lucy finished writing the letters**

I wrote letters for my dad, Virgo – my second mom, my cousin and for Natsu – the only one who noticed me, even if it was my last day.

I folded the letters and put them under my bag – where you can see them but they won't fly with the wind. I decided to play my favorite song "Cut". I wanna die with the only song that bring me relief on the background… I stepped the edge of the roof.

 _ **I'm not a stranger**_

 _ **No I am yours**_

 _ **With crippled anger**_

 _ **And tear that still drip sore**_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **A fragile frame aged**_

 _ **With misery**_

 _ **And when our eyes meet**_

 _ **I know you see**_

It's been about half an hour since my practice began and Lucy left. The warm up game of the practice ended with my winner score ( **A/N I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SOCCER SCENES SO I'LL JUST SKIP IT** **)** I lifted my head so I could drink from my bottle _men, I'm stink._

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I am cut**_

I spotted a movement in the corner of my eye and I turned to see the source. I saw Lucy on the edge of the school roof _so there she went…. Wait, WHAT?! WHAT IS SHE DOING?!_ I didn't think much before I ran to her.

 _ **I may seem crazy**_

 _ **Or painfully shy**_

 _ **And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**_

 _ **If you would just look me in the eye**_

 _ **I feel alone here and cold here**_

 _ **Though I don't want to die**_

 _ **But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**_

"Natsu! Where are you going? Practice just start!" couch Elfman shouted to me.

"Sorry couch! Have to do something!" I shouted back while I got close to the building.

I ran as fast as I could op the stairs. I opened the door to the roof and I saw Lucy starts to slip down.

"Lucy!" I shouted to her and outstretched my hand towards her. She started to fall but luckily I made it and caught her.

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I am cut**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _ **I am not alone**_

 _ **I am not alone**_

 _Thank god I caught her, what was she thinking?! Such a careless girl! Why would anyone stand on the edge of the roof?!_ I breathe in in relief that I succeed.

"NO, NO, NO! Why'd you help me, Natsu?!" she screamed with teary eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'? You fell and I wasn't about to sit tight while one of my friends fall from the roof!" I answered in aggressive ton. _I'm helping her and that how she thank me?_

 _ **I'm not a stranger**_

 _ **No I am yours**_

 _ **With crippled anger**_

 _ **And tears that still drip sore**_

After few seconds of quite between us I noticed the music that her phone played and the 4 letters that were under her beg.

One of them said "NATSU" but I didn't asked when I finally realized that she tried to commit suicide.

 _ **I do not want to be afraid**_

 _ **I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**_

 _ **I'm tired of feeling so numb**_

 _ **Relief exists I find it when**_

 _ **I was cut**_

"Why you tried to kill yourself?" I whispered, keep my grip on her.

"You won't understand anyway" she said between sobs. I couldn't let her go with this.

"Try me"

"Why do you care?! Why? Anyone ever care about me?! Everybody hates me, the students bulling me and I don't even want to start talking about my father!" she burst and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I was shocked, how a 17 years old girl could go through so much in her life? But I couldn't stop the anger that rose inside me, why does she think that everyone hats her?

"And suicide is the solution?! Think how people feel when you'll die, think how I feel!" I raised my voice.

I felt her flinch in my arms. I kept silence until I felt her relax again and said calmly "Lucy, you can't die. If you're feeling bad at home you are more than welcome to stay in my place" trying not to freak her out with the offer.

She was exhausted from the long day and nodded.

In the evening I picked up Lucy from school. We agreed to meet there so she could come over my place.

 **Ok guys! This is chapter 4 and as promised it's less intense. I had to bring Lucy to the limit so now she can only climb up (^,^)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Those who want to be beta readers or even suggest ideas send me a private message**

 **The voting for Lucy future go on!**

 **Worse: 1**

 **Better: 0**

 **Keep voting for the line of the story**

 **Thank you**

 _ **Linoy19997**_


	5. A New Beginning

**I do not own FT**

Chapter 5

 **Lucy P.O.V**

When we arrived Natsu's house he turned to faced me.

"Well, the bathroom is upstairs, that's the kitchen over there, and this is the living room," he pointed to each room and he mention them and then walked down the hallway and opened a door. "You can sleep here."

It was a nice, medium sized room. It has a small bed, a restroom and a table with a wooden chair.

"Thanks." I whispered to him and entered the room. I put my bag on the bad and closed the door.

 _What the hell am I doing here? I should be with Mom right now, but I guess If I can't be with her up in that better place, then maybe I can have a moment of privacy and…_ I opened my bad and took out a little fabric case. I knew what was inside. Inside was my pocket knife and bandages. I stared at the little case and thought … _maybe I'll do this? Just once, no more than one cut…_

I looked down at my case and took out my knife. Just as I placed it on my skin I heard a knock and the door opened. I cursed myself for not locking the door, and managed to roll down my sleeve and put the knife back in the case just before Natsu burst in. I realized that I had been crying and I turned away from him and ran to the restroom, attempting to close the door. Natsu stopped it before it fully shut and pushed it all the way open. He saw my tears rolling on my cheeks while I sniffed, trying to pull them back and stop any more from coming.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" he asked tentatively. _Even the blind could figure out that I'm and not okay._

"Leave me alone, Natsu!" I said trying to hide my case. _I can't let him find out! Natsu can't find out!_

"NO!" he shouted, grabbing my arm. "Lucy, tell me what's going on!"

"Just go already!" More tears cascaded down my face. I tried to free my arm but it was impossible while also trying to hide the bag holding the knife.

"There is no chance in the world, Luce. I want to help." his grip was steel hard and his face morphed into an unusually serious expression.

 _Luce? Since when he call me Luce?_ "Why you're here anyway?"

"I came to check on ya and here I found you crying to death" he said, pulling me closer to him by the arm, despite my struggles.

"Why do you care? I'm just a burden on you!" Tears again formed in my eyes, though this time not about Mother. _Why does he care?_

"We're friends, that's why." He smiled. He made it all sound so simple. We were friends and friends help each other. I never agreed to be his friend.

"We know each other for what, two days? Before that you never care, you wouldn have even noticed if I died! How can we be friends?" At this point I was so confused and upset that I didn't notice that Natsu started to wipe my tears away. Sure, I loved the feeling of someone finally taking care of me but don't you think it is a bit weird?

"We know each other's names _and_ ya moved here. For me it's more than enough reason to be friends, Luce you moved into my house!" he looked at me and smiled softly. "You don't have to run away from anyone and everyone, not any more. I am here for you! I can promise you at least this much. "

I was stunned. His smile was hypnotize and I swear I think I missed a beat. W _hat happening to me?_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy collapsed in my arms but I managed to catch her. I figured that she's been through a lot today so I picked her up and laid her on the bed.

I sat on the bed side and covered her with the blanket. O _h man, she is so beautiful when she sleeps. I think I'm gonna wait here 10 more minutes so I'll be sure that she is fine. Mom and Dad almost done with dinner._

But then I heard my stomach growling and, worried that my loud stomach noise would wake her, and because I haven't eaten for a whole three hours, I stood up and exited the room knowing that Lucy is asleep and won't hurt herself.

* * *

I arrived the kitchen to see my mom and dad KISSING!

"AHHHH MY EYES! IT BURNES" covering my eyes with my scarf.

"Son, keep it down" my dad said. _Tch…like he can order me…._

"Can you two keep the kissing to yourself?! We have a guest for god sake" I said, folding my arms on my chest. I felt heat creeping to my face.

"I bet she's better than you in this situations"

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME OLD MAN?" I growled raising my fists.

"Shut it boys, behave around the table!" my mom yelled while placing the plates on the table.

Dad and I the proceeded to act like best friends as soon as we heard mom's voice. She is scarier than Erza, and Erza is SCARY.

"Natsu dear, call your sister the food is ready" I sighed and walked over to the door way.

"WENDY!" I yelled, "DINNER IS READY!"

"Coming!" she shouted back.

.

.

.

.

"Geez Natsu, why you have to yell like that?" Wendy asked and took her sit at the table.

"Cuz you're deaf, that's why" I said evilly grinning to her. She puffed her cheeks and said something about me being mean but I wasn't listening, the food called my name and I couldn't refuse to them?

"So Natsu, who's the girl?" my dad asked. He had messy dark-red hair, black eyes and pretty nice body build for, like, 100 years old. I glared to him.

"Her name is Lucy and she has a messed up family. I caught her trying to jump from the school's roof." I said. They stared at me with drop jaws.

"WHAT?!" they almost shouted but they came to their senses right after.

"Yeah… but don't worry, you guys! I am won't let something happen to her! I can promise ya that" I raised my thumb.

Luckily my family decided they won't ask about that anymore and continue eating.

.

.

.

.

Once dinner was over I went to Lucy's room to check on her. I opened the door and saw her peacefully sleeping. I smiled and closed the door.

I went to my bed on the second floor and slipped inside. Happy jumped on me as soon as I laid my head on the pillow.

"Hey bud, we have a guest ya know. Her name is Lucy and she is really pretty!" the blue cat looked at me with a strange expression like he was trying to say 'you looooove her'. When I realized that I said right away "it's not like that you dumb cat!"

The damn blue creature rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! I'm going to sleep" I said and with that we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V**

When I woke up I didn't understood where I am but after like 3 minutes I remembered what happened. I sat on my bad, thinking about the events and tears formed in my eyes _I couldn't meet mama_.

I looked at the clock, it says _'6:30 am'_. I whipped the tears, sighed and got up from the bed. I walked to my new closet and took my school uniform out as well as some stuff for the shower.

I started walking to the bathroom.

 _Time skip – while shower_

I was washing myself when the door swung open and reviled a sleepy Natsu.

"AHHHHH GET OUT!" I screamed to him but he didn't move, he just stood there staring at me with shock in his eyes. After a moment or so he snapped back to reality mumbled "s-sorry…" and exited the bathroom, closing the door.

When I finished with the shower I went to the kitchen where I met Natsu's parents: Igneel and Grandeen. They were pretty young, about 29 years old.

"Oh hello! You must be Lucy. My name is Grandeen, Natsu's mom and this is Igneel Natsu's father."

"Hello! Thank you for having me in your house!" I said with a polite smile.

"No problem my dear. You can stay as much as you want" Grandeen said and proceed making breakfast.

I looked away and saw Natsu walk down the stairs, pictures from a few moments ago flashed in my brain and I felt a blush creep up my face. Natsu saw me and acted the same.

I ran to my room and grabbed my bag. I went out the front door mumbling a quick "I'm leaving for school now." To whoever cared and began to walk away.

"But it's only 7 o'clock" I heard Natsu say

"I know, I want to walk in the fresh air…. See you in school" I said quickly and exit the house.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

When Lucy left the house she started walking to school, drifting in thoughts. She didn't noticed that someone saw her and smirked evilly about the situation.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay but I have school and all this shit, ya know? Anyway, this is chapter 5 for ya so lemme know if you liked it or not cuz I NEED TO KNOW.**

 **The vote for Lucy's future continue and so far this is the results:**

 **Better: 4**

 **Worse: 1**

 **I'll try to update once a week, I need to see how it works with my schedule so until next time, SAYONARA!**

 **Linoy19997**


	6. A turn for the worse

**_Previously:_**

"I know, I want to walk in the fresh air…. See you in school" I said quickly and exit the house.

 **3rd person P.O.V**

When Lucy left the house she started walking to school, drifting in thoughts. She didn't noticed that someone saw her and smirked evilly about the situation.

Chapter 6 - A turn for the worse

 **Levy's P.O.V**

I walked down the road like every morning when I saw no other than Lucy Heartfilia exit Natsu's home. Sure, I was shocked at first but then a smile formed on my lips when a plan came up to me.

I continued walking to school while my new plan forming in my brain. Oh, didn't I tell you? I am one of the smartest students in FTH which means that my plan is amazing!

 _Time skip – the first break between lessons (between 2nd and 3rd lessons)_

The last two periods were kindda boring but fortunately I had enough time thinking on the plan's details. It was settled, once the bell will ring I'll go to Lucy and execute the plan.

When the bell rang I ran out of the class (trying not to drag any attention) towards Lucy's class. Once I saw her we made eye contact and I mouthed her to come. Of course she came, she know what will happen if she won't listen to me. I dragged her to the girl's restroom so Gajeel won't be able to barge in.

She looked afraid and I liked that, I told the other girls leave and so they did. Once we were alone I pinned Lucy to the wall, putting my hand palm on her mouth so she won't be able to scream.

"I am about to move my hand and you WONT scream. Am I understood?" I whispered.

She nodded in response and I freed her mouth, keeping my other arm on her so she won't get away.

"You are going to pay on my shopping trip and my dinner today. Any objections?" I informed her the practical part in my plan. I'm sure you figured by now, I am about to black-mail Lucy with the information I discovered.

"w-why would I-I do that?" I barley heard her and it took me by surprise, she never answered me before but I don't care. I tightened my grip on her and she shrieked with pain. I grinned.

"We have some courage, aren't we? I know something that you would die to keep it in secret" I said to her with ton full of evil.

"A-and what is t-that?" she struggled forming the words.

"You miss Heartfilia, living with THE NATSU DRAGNEEL" she got pale and brought me some cash with defeat in her eyes.

"This is staying between us or else I'll tell everyone, understands?"

She nodded and I released her from my grip, shoving the money to my pocket.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. I'm so happy that my plan worked! Even thou there wasn't any chance of this to fail.

 _Time skip – school is over, in the front gates_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was terrified knowing that Levy found out about me living with Natsu. I can't let her tell everyone in school or else Natsu's reputation be damaged (and I can't let that happen after what he did for me) and my dad will find out (and I bet you already know what will happen if he find out). Long story short, I trap from all sides, so like me, I sigh at the thought. When school was over I went toward the main gate just to see Levy waiting for me. I flinched.

When I was next to her she swung her arm around my shoulders.

"So Blondie. Are you coming with me to the shopping trip? It's on you" she grinned to me while she grabbed my arm and took me to her car.

 _Time skip – after the shopping_

I sigh when I arrived Natsu's home and went to my room. It was a long, long, LONG shopping and I had to pay. It was 5-4 hours of shopping and 1-2 hours in the restaurant. The whole day cost a lot.

I sat on my bad sighing again when a knock was heard and the door opened. A spiky pink head was picking to the room and I smiled lightly at the sight. _Sometimes he can be such a child_. He found my eyes and came inside. My smile disappeared.

"Hey Luce, where have ya been? I was bored" he whined.

"None of your business pinky" I answered trying to hide the blush on my cheeks and the sorrow in my eyes _I can't tell him that Levy is black-mailing me…_

"It hurts ya know?" I looked at him when he placed his hand over his heart "right here" he finished.

"Sorry… it's nothing, really!"

"Fine… dinner is almost done so get ready and come, ok?" he asked, I simply nodded.

"Luce, you know you can tell me if anything happened, right?"

 _If you only knew how hard this is to me_ I thought but I formed a smile on my lips saying "of course I know. You have nothing to worry about"

With that the pinkett left the room and I went to my pocket knife. I entered my restroom and started cutting.

 _This life isn't for me, it's too hard to deal with!_ I screamed in head but then images started flashing in my mind, images that made me stop the knife. A certain pink haired teen came to my mind _maybe I need try living for him if not for me… he is the only one care._

I putted the knife down and washed my fresh cuts. It heart when the water touched the sensitive flesh.

I walked out of my room and headed the dinner table, smiling like nothing happened.

* * *

The following week was the same as that day: levy dragged me to a shopping and food trip just so I could pay for her, Natsu asking if I'm ok repeatedly and I am cutting in the evening.

But today was different, in a way that I couldn't predict. School was over and I headed home alone because Natsu had soccer practice. When I was half way home I saw Levy in the street, just standing there.

Usually I wouldn't mind but when I was about to look away I saw a car heading towards her. I started to panic _I can't let her be and ran over by a car!_ I ran to her and a second before the car hit her I managed to push her out of the way but I felt strong and horrible pain and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Practice was over early so I decided keep up with Luce, she seemed kindda down the past week and I want to cheer her up. I ran towards my home to see Luce when I heard _'BAME'_ I turned to face the source and all I could see was a crowd in the middle of the road and a car. _I guess that was a car accident_ I thought but then I saw blue head on the ground. I can reorganize this blue head everywhere, it's was Levy. My eyes winded when I realized who it was and I ran to the place, pushing my way to see if my friend got heart.

I sigh in relief when I saw she was fine and had only shocked expression on her face. When she didn't move I traced her gaze to see what she was looking at and boy, I hoped I never have done this.

My eyes almost burst out of their holes and I stared in horror on the view in front of me. There was lying Lucy with close eyes, scratches all over her body, nasty bruises on her face and blood spilling out of her mouth. She was under the car and I soon figured what happened. I snapped out of my thoughts when Lucy started coughing blood and no one was about to help her.

"LUCY!" I screamed and ran to her dropping my bag in the process. I leaned to her seeing if she still breathing – she had slow and shallow breath. I sat back and spotted a young woman with light brown hair and glasses. I called her by describing what she wore and said "call ambulance, NOW!" she nodded and took out her phone calling the emergency service.

 **No-one's P.O.V**

While Natsu tried helping Lucy until the ambulance arrive levy was on the ground, still in shock with what just happened. She couldn't believe that Lucy jumped in front of the car, pushing her aside and get hit instead of her.

The crowd started to disappear except the woman that called the rescue services. About 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed Lucy inside. Natsu soon followed them and entered the ambulance as well, escorting Lucy to the hospital.

Levy stood up with blank face and turned to the driver.

"Didn't you see us?! Why didn't you stop the car?!" she yelled at him.

"s-sorry, the brakes didn't work" he answered terrified from the girl's tone.

"You are going to pay tor this!" levy said and wrote down his details. Soon after, she went to her car and drove the hospital.

 **Levy's P.O.V**

When I arrived the hospital I went to the hospital's reception and was told that she was in a surgery. I was directional to the waiting room where I saw Natsu sitting with his head in his hands. I felt bed… she is in this condition because of me. It didn't matter how much I hated her, I never wanted her to be in this place because of me. I sat next to Natsu and looked to the floor. Soon, silence filled the room and you could feel the tension in the air.

"She is in a critical condition" Natsu broke the silence and caught my attention.

"It's my entire fault" I said and tears started dripping from my eyes "if I had moved away she wasn't made to this situation". Natsu kept quiet and I can't really blame him. Silence filled the once again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that the chapter ended here but I have a reason! If I would continue writing the chapter would be too long and long chapters aren't fun. So I'll update the next one in a few days so please don't kill me, K?**

 **The vote continues! It'll end in three chapters so if you didn't vote and you want to change Lucy's fate you need to harry up!**

 **Better: 6**

 **Worse: 2**

 **Well, that's all for today. See ya next time X)**


	7. filler chapter - heatfilia mansion

Previously:

"She is in a critical condition" Natsu broke the silence and caught my attention.

"It's my entire fault" I said and tears started dripping from my eyes "if I had moved away she wasn't made to this situation". Natsu kept quiet and I can't really blame him. Silence filled the air once again.

Chapter 7

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER. I FIGURED THAT IT WOULD BE WEIRD THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT LUCY AT HOME SO…**

 **Virgo's P.O.V**

I cleaned the living room. Lucy hadn't come home for the past week and a half, it's a miracle that the master didn't notice. He had a lot of work lately…

I was drowning in thoughts when the phone rang and snapped me back to reality.

"Hello, you called the Heartfilia mansion and you speaking with Virgo. How may I help you?"

"My name is dr. Frenandes. May I talk with Jude Heartfilia?"

"Mr. Heartfilia is not available at the moment. He went on a business. Would you like to leave him a message?"

"Yes please. His daughter has been involved in a car accident. She had a surgery and now it's up to her if she want to survive or not"

I was shocked when I heard the news! Lucy is currently in a coma! A DAMN COMA!

"Hello? Miss Virgo? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Mr. Heartfilia will receive the message. "

"Thank you! Have a nice day"

I hung up the phone and raced to my room. When I got there I ducked under my bad and pulled out a large suitcase.

I saved some money for when Lucy will decide to run away. Just to help her with the money issues but I guess I need to use it now and help her stay alive.

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V**

 _"_ _Dear passengers! Flight 487 will leave from the airport in about 20 minutes. Please arrive and boarding gates. Have a nice flight,_ Horogon _airport staff"_

 _"_ finally! Lucy, here I come!" The anonymous smiled while he said it and walked toward the plane gate _._

 **A/N**

 **I KNOW its short and I'm sorry about that I just have this major writer block and I was wandering if you guys could help me get rid with that cuz its make me annoyed. Plus, if anyone want to be a beta-reader for this story PM me ;)**

 **The votes so far:**

 **Better: 12**

 **Worse: 3**

 **Until the next chapter 3**


	8. most stressful day EVER

**I KNOW I KNOW! I haven't update for a VERY long time and I'm sorry about that. I want you to know that I have reasons and I didn't abandon the story just like that.**

 **I've been really busy with school lately… finals close and it scares the shit out of me.**

 **I had this huge writer's block and I had no idea how to continue the story.**

 **I started a 'anime marathon' and it was pretty rough he he but I'm not really sorry about that one ^^**

 **Anyway… here is the new chapter of WOM:**

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

It's been a week since the car hit Lucy and she still hadn't woken up. Levy and I visiting her every day after school and I get a little worried about her condition.

After her first day in coma some guy called Lucy's cell and I picked it up, it was a weird conversation though…

 _Flashback:_

I was sitting next to Lucy's bed and was reading my new book on dragons.

I heard ringing come from somewhere near me. I looked around to find the source, after the third ring I found the phone. It was Luce's phone with an unknown ID number on the screen. I decided to pick up the phone and answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to get the other person on the phone to talk.

"HELLO? WHO IS THAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S PHONE? YOU BETTER NOT KIDDNAPED HER CUZ' IF YOU DID I'LL FIND YOU AND TORE YOURE THROUT AWAY! THEN, I'LL RING YOU BACK TO LIFE ANS SHOOT YOU TO DEATH!"

Ok, he wasn't all that calm and he sounded pretty protective over Luce so I guess he isn't like her crappy dad.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel one of Luce's friends, who are you?"

"The name's Sting, I'm her cousin, why do you have Lucy's phone?

His voice boomed through the phone and I had to put some distance between the phone and my ear.

"Geez, calm down. I haven't kidnapped her. I have her phone because she was involved in a car accident yesterday and still hasn't woken up" I said' trying to get him to stop yelling. The next 2-3 minutes were quiet between us. I figured that I need to give him time to process the new information.

Then, I heard sting in a much calmer ton than before.

"Where is she?"

"Magnolia hospital"

After that the line was dead.

 _Present day_

After the call I never heard from sting again. I was forces out of my thoughts when I heard the alarm. My eyes widened when realization hit me a few seconds later.

It was Luce's heart alarm. Lucy's heart wasn't beating!

* * *

 **In Lucy's head**

I was standing on a white platform in the middle of the dark. Everything around me was pitch black. I tried to scream for help, maybe someone is in here and know what's going on but no sound came out of my mouth.

I started too panicky _where the hell am I?! Why the last thing I remember is yellow light that coming closer and someone screams my name?_

I grabbed my head and kneeled down. Then, I heard a voice calling out to me

 _"Lucy?! What are you doing here dear?"_

I looked up to see my mother in a beautiful white dress with some black patterns on it.

"Mom? Is that really you?" I asked with hopeful ton.

 _"Have you already forgot your mother's figure and voice?"_ she asked with a smile on her face. After she saw my shocked expression she giggled.

 _"You know I'm kidding right? I know about all what you've been through and I'm truly sorry for that but you have to listen to me now. Okay?_

I nodded, too shocked to register what's happening. _Am I dead?_

 _"You got hit by a car while trying to save one of your friends, you did succeeded but the result was you getting hit instead of her. It's been a week since then. You are currently on a coma-"_

"Are you saying that right now I have the opportunity to choose whether I live or die? That's great! I want to stay with you mama!"

 _"NO! YOU DON'T UDERSTAND! You have to go back! You have someone waiting for you!"_

"I have no one except for Natsu whom will be glad that I died cuz than he won't have to treat me all the time!"

By now, tears streamed down my face and my white platform expended some more.

Mother looked at the platform with horror.

 _"Lucy! Stop that! You're leaving life and giving up! Is that how I thought you?!"_

I was taken aback by her outburst. The platform stopped expending for a bit

 **"LUCY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVING ME HERE! DO YOU UDERSTAND? DON'T YOU DARE!"**

A voice sceamed and I could hear it everywhere like someone putted gient speakers all over the place and turned it to maximum.

 _"You see? People care about you! Especially that pink-haired boy"_ mama said with a sad smile on her face.

"It's not pink… it's salmon" I whispered, I heard mama laugh a bit but maybe she was right?

 **"LUCE, DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THOSE WEEKS AGO? WHEN I CATCHED YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOU FELL? I DID IT SO WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS IF YOU'RE DEAD! SO COME ON… COME BACK TO ME…"** his voiced trailed and brock in the end. _Was he crying? I think that I need to come back… it won't be fair towards Natsu…_

"I'll come back but mama, can you tell me something?"

 _"Sure dear, whatever you want"_

"Do you think he really care about me or is it pity?"

Mama smiled a bit and then answered me _"of course he cares about you! Now go back before you'll be dead for good"_

The platform started to go back and mama became smaller and smaller.

"Well. Here goes nothing… I hope I'm not making a mistake…"

Before I knew it the blinding light disappeared and I was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

This was the most terrifying 20 minutes I've ever lived through. Lucy's heart stopped beating and the alarm was on. Within ales than a minute the room was full of doctors and nurses.

They tried everything they could but nothing helped, I stood frozen in the side and watched them with horror. The minute I understood that they can't do anything to revive her I snapped and yelled at her.

"LUCY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVING ME HERE! DO YOU UDERSTAND? DON'T YOU DARE!"

I guess she heard me cuz one second later the heart monitor showed a small jump which means that her heart beat re-started.

I yelled at her again. This time I was more sentimental.

"LUCE, DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THOSE WEEKS AGO? WHEN I CATCHED YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOU FELL? I DID IT SO WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS IF YOU'RE DEAD! SO COME ON… COME BACK TO ME…"

Her heart beat fully restored and came back to normal. I sighed in relief.

She was ALIVE!


	9. Finally!

Recap:

"LUCE, DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THOSE WEEKS AGO? WHEN I CATCHED YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOU FELL? I DID IT SO WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS IF YOU'RE DEAD! SO COME ON… COME BACK TO ME…"

Her heart beat fully restored and came back to normal. I sighed in relief.

She was ALIVE!

 **Chapter 9**

~Levy's P.O.V~

Two days had passed since Lucy's small heart attacked. A week since the car accident, two weeks since I started to blackmail her hand a month since she moved in Natsu's house.

I feel really bad with all that happened and I want to make it up to her so I decided I'll start with helping her with all the homework that she misses!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Gajeel called me

"Hey Shrimp!"

"Yeah~?"

"What's up with ya lately? You've been dozing off a lot"

"Ummm… just thinking"

"About?"

 _Should I tell him? I guess I need to since he's involved too…_

"I've been thinking about Lucy"

"What about that nerd?"

"Well… she kindda saved my life about a week ago…"

His face were blank, I couldn't say if he was happy' angry or disappointment-

"How?" his voice was deep and low. It almost sent shivers down my spin

"I almost got run by a car when Lucy jumped out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way but in the process she got hit instead. Right now she's in Magnolia's Hospital in a coma" I said while averting my eyes to the floor, avoiding Gajeel's glare. Before I knew what happened, two muscular arms wrapped around my neck. Making me look up with a puzzle look because this kind of behavior isn't normal for the great Gajeel.

"I'm glad you're okay, why you've been thinking about her though?"

"Because I want to repay her and I thought maybe bringing her homework will be a good start" I said as we broke the hug.

"Ok than, it's settled! I'm going to help you make it up to her! If you want her to forgive you than I want her to forgive me too for ALL what we've done!"

He prompted his fist in the air and I giggled at the sight.

We walked into our next period's class when the bell rang telling us that lunch break was over.

~Sting's P.O.V~

I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! Why does it have to happen to the nicest girl in the world? And after all she'd been through…

I was walking to the hospital, wanting to visit my cousin. When I entered the building I went to the counter to check-in.

During my visits here I met the most adorable nurse who by a chance also treats Lucy, her name is Yukino.

I entered Lucy's room just to read on her clipboard that she had a small heart-attack.

I sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine. My head rest on the hands and I closed my eyes.

"You're strong, Lucy. Please don't give up on life! Everything's gonna be OK! I promise, I'll do whatever I can to fulfill this promise!" I whispered and let out a shallow sigh.

 _Please be ok. I need you! There's so much that I want to tell you so please… please wake up…_

~Natsu's P.O.V~

I was walking through FTA's halls when I heard screaming. And a very familiar voice may I add.

I turned to where the screaming came from. Remembering what happened the last time I heard screaming down these hallways.

 _Flashback_

"You guys know what was that scream?" I asked with a bit worry in my eyes.

"That was Lucy" levy said without thinking. I saw Gajeel glare at her. "What?!" I yelled-

 _Present day_

I shook my head to clear the terrible thought and ran to where the screams came from.

It was Levy. She looked angry…

"Levy? What's going on?"

"They started to laugh on Lu-Chan, saying that she tried to commit a suicide. Then I got angry and told them that Lu-Chan's a brave girl and they need to respect her more"

I got angry as well… how dare they laugh on Luce?!

"You guys better watch your backs now cuz' I won't forgive to those who make fun on my friends!" I said with my bangs shadowing my face and making me look scarier.

All the kids ran away scared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

School just over and I began to walk towards the hospital.

 _Time skip- at the hospital_

Once I entered Luce's room I sat in the nearby chair, I grabbed her hands and laid my head on top of them.

 **Step one, you say we need to talk** **  
** **He walks you say sit down it's just a talk** **  
** **He smiles politely back at you** **  
** **You stare politely right on through** **  
** **Some sort of window to your right** **  
** **As he goes left and you stay right** **  
** **Between the lines of fear and blame** **  
** **You begin to wonder why you came** **  
**

 _I really miss you Luce, c'mon! Wake up! I have something important to tell you and I can't do it if you're asleep_

 **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend** **  
** **somewhere along in the bitterness** **  
** **and I would have stayed up with you all night** **  
** **had I known how to save a life** **  
**

 _"AHHHHH GET OUT!" you screamed to me but I was too shocked to move, After a moment or so I snapped back to reality and mumbled "s-sorry…" and exited the bathroom, closing the door…blushing_

 **Let him know that you know best** **  
** **'Cause after all you do know best** **  
** **Try to slip past his defence** **  
** **Without granting innocence** **  
** **Lay down a list of what is wrong** **  
** **The things you've told him all along** **  
** **And pray to God he hears you** **  
** **And I pray to God he hears you**

 **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend** **  
** **Somewhere along in the bitterness** **  
** **And I would have stayed up with you all night** **  
** **Had I known how to save a life**

I started to feel some movement on the bed but I shrugged it off. There's no way that she can wake up… the doctors said she won't wake up for at least a month…

I sighed at the thought…

 **As he begins to raise his voice** **  
** **You lower yours and grant him one last choice** **  
** **Drive until you lose the road** **  
** **Or break with the ones you've followed** **  
** **He will do one of two things** **  
** **He will admit to everything** **  
** **Or he'll say he's just not the same** **  
** **And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

 **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend** **  
** **Somewhere along in the bitterness** **  
** **And I would have stayed up with you all night** **  
** **Had I known how to save a life (x2)**

 **How to save a life** **  
** **How to save a life** **  
**

I felt some more movements and stirs, so I decided to look up. That's when I saw what I longed to see for a long time

 **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend** **  
** **somewhere along in the bitterness** **  
** **and I would have stayed up with you all night** **  
** **had I known how to save a life (x2)**

 **How to save a life** **  
** **How to save a life**

A genuine smile and the most beautiful and warm brown orbs stare right at me

I smiled like never before

My Luce is awake!

* * *

 **hello my loves! I'm really sorry for the long wait it's just that school took over my life but now I have a break right before all the finals -.-'**

 **I hope you loved the chapter! I won't update for a while cuz I need to learn for chemistry and math…**

 **Till next time :3**

 **Btw, the song is "how to save a life" by The Fray**


	10. note

Massage to the stories:

Heyyyy! So my finals are finely over which means that I can start writing again! ^ ^

I'll start writing today

Till next time

Linoy OUT *salutes and walks away dramatically*


	11. news

Recap:

I felt some more movements and stirs, so I decided to look up. That's when I saw what I longed to see for a long time.

A genuine smile and the most beautiful and warm brown orbs stare right at me

I smiled like never before

My Luce is awake!

Chapter 10 –

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My conscious started to return, everything was pitching black and I still couldn't open my eyes BUT I started to hear a beeping sounds.

 _I promised mom that ill live on, for Natsu. But why do I feel this heavy weight on me?_

Just that I managed to open my eyes. I met a white ceiling and a bright light from my right. I turned my head to the source of light. I won't lie to you, it was hard to move and it heart so much that I wanted to cry but I kept myself strong and looked to my right.

My eyes met the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. It was night time and the moon was high in the sky. Millions of stars shined in different places and shades of white, making the sky look like a huge galaxy. The city underneath was painted with many different lights. The red from the traffic lights so as green and orange. The golden yellow shined the most thanks to the many billboards and street lights.

Then, I felt the weight on me once again but this time it was from my left. I struggled to look towards the direction but when I managed to do so, I met a bundle of pink hair.

I smiled softly at the sight in front of me; Natsu was sleeping peacefully with his upper torso leaning on the bed and his lower torso on the chair.

 _That position must be really uncomfortable…_

I reached out a shaking hand and put it on his cheek. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. I moved my hand and patted his hair. It was softer than what I've imagined, this time he stirred and cracked one of his eyes open.

I took back my hand and smiled softly towards his, waiting for him to look up at me. When he looked at me I saw so many emotions twirled: shock, happiness, relief, tiredness and another thing that I can't really understand. When I saw all those emotions I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Hello Natsu! How are you?" I asked happily.

"L-L-Lucy! You're awake!" he engulfed me with a tight hug, so tight that that I think my broken form started to glue together.

"C-c-can't b-breath"

"Ha-ha sorry…" he said, releasing me from the bear hug and sitting next to my on the chair that he used to sleep on.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said, referring to the amazing view outside

"Yeah, it is… but there's something even more amazing here" he said, turning to me.

Once we made eye contact I felt heat rise to my cheeks "and what would it be?"

"You'll know someday…"

I gave him a puzzled look but soon brushed it off; soon I remembered the reason why I'm here in first place, _Levy_.

"Hey, say…. Is Levy ok? She didn't get hit by that car, did she?" I asked concerned about her health.

"No, don't worry! She's perfectly fine, thanks to you"

I felt more heat rise to my already pink cheeks so I looked down to my lap in attempt to hide my embarrassment.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

Luce looked down to her lap and all I could think of at that moment was how beautiful she is.

I need to tell her how I feel but what if she'd reject me? Can I take the risk that our friendship would ruin? Then I remembered something.

"Hey Luce, I need to make some phone calls. I'll be right back"

"Sure, take as much time as you need" she replied with that amazing smile on her face, the same smile that made fall for her.

I decided to leave the room before my face turn as red as Erza's hair.

I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"Lucy woke up"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's great! Umm honey?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your birthday is in 3 days, you'll turn 18"

"And… what about it?"

"Oh nothing… just thinking out loud he he"

"Mom, is everything ok?"

"Of course! Did you call Levy?"

"Not yet"

"Call her as soon as you can, the dear girl is very worried about Lucy"

"You're right, bye mom! Call you later!"

"Bye sweetheart!"

I called levy right away.

"LEVY"

"What the hell do you want Natsu? You almost made me deaf!"

"Lucy woke up"

"REALLY?!"

"Ow Levy! My ears are sensitive, ya know that"

"Who cares?! I'm coming"

"Well thanks for the consideration… "

BEEP~

She hung up (;.;)

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

*sigh* _I wander if I should try and talk to Levy… maybe I'll be able to talk her out of blackmailing me…_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door crashed open.

My eyes widened when I saw the figure that stood there, Levy.

Before I could react to the scene, warm petit arms wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry Lu! I-I'm s-sorry!" Levy sobbed on my shoulder. It was shocking to say the least.

"It's ok, levy… umm what's up with the closeness?" I asked, a bit unsure.

"Well Lu-Chan, can I call you that?" she started, sitting in the chair next to the bed I was in.

"Y-yeah"

"Thanks! Well, after the accident I realized how horrible I was treating you and decided to make it up to you. You're really nice and sweet, even after everything I did to you, you still took the hit for me and it made me feel really bad." She looked down to her lap shamefully "from now on, Gajeel and I won't pick on you rather we'll protect you from any other bullies who wants to harm you" she looked at me with a smile on her face.

I looked at her shocked, _wow… I didn't expect that_

A smile formed on my lips "thank you!"

"Oh and please call me Levy-Chan"

"Sure thing Levy- Chan!"

 _3 days went by; the doctor said I can go home since all I had was a few scratches. Right now I'm in Natsu's home in my room. All of us – Natsu's friends – decided to have him a party since he's turning 18. I decided to help in the preparation and be there in the first hour._

 **Grandeeney's P.O.V**

The party ended with A LOT of damage to my house. Cups were everywhere as well as cake… seriously! Can't these kids party like normal people?!

Anyway… today Igneel and I are going to tell Natsu the secret we've been keeping from him for so long, I'm so nervous! I hope he'll take it good…

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

The party ended and we're done cleaning the house. Lucy went to her room after the first hour and came down to help cleaning after the party.

It made me a bit sad when she went to her room in the middle of the party but I guess she needs some more rest. I decided that I won't tell her about my feelings for now, I'll tell her in the right time.

I was about to go to my room and rest when…

"Natsu!"

My mom called me…

"yeah mom?"  
"Your dad and I want to talk to you about something"

"o-Kay… is everything ok?"

"Natsu… please sit..."

 _Ok, this is weird… weirder that Lucy_ I sat in the kitchen. My parents in front of me.

"Honey… we have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Son, there is not easy way to say that…"

"Then start from the beginning, always help" I smiled at them

"Ok" my mom took a breath "when your father and I got married we were 20. About 9 years ago. After a year into our marriage we got some bad news…"

"Your mom and I were informed that we can't have children..."

"But that doesn't make sense… Wendy and I are here…"

"We decided to… adopt… dear, you're adopted"

"WHAT?!" I screamed, that doesn't make sense! Then why don't I remember the orphanage?

"You were 10 when we adopted you, but at the age of 11 you were involved in an accident and you had a very bad head injury"

At this point I didn't know what to think anymore… I mean, I knew about the accident, obviously, but…

"I forgot everything… didn't i? why didn't you guys told me about that after I recovered?"

"You had so much at the time and we didn't want to make you upset, son. Remember, we love you! No matter what! You and Wendy means everything to us"

"I need some time alone…"

"Natsu please believe us"

"I-I'm going out"

With that I took my jacket and left the house, ignoring my parents' protests.

 _What the hell? I'm adopted?_

I ran to the park and climbed one of the trees.

"AHHHHHHHH" I yelled in frustrations.

 _They lied to me…_

* * *

 ** _finally an updat! pls don't kill me! i kindda lost my will to keep on writing this story but thanks to_ _Rahkid Dragneel I decided to keep on :)_**

 ** _hope you like it ;)_**


End file.
